


Jewelry and Murder

by goddessofcruelty



Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Pre-Slash, Rare Pairings, Strangers to Friends, etsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hi, I'm Abby. I don't like people in my space.”</p><p>“Penelope. Same.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jewelry and Murder

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: i’m in love with your crafts in your etsy shop and i’m also in love with you au

“Are you on that website again?”

Penelope Garcia sits up straight and clicks her mouse, and all her open widows fade away to reveal her Bureau background.

“Website?” she says innocently as Derek Morgan settles down a coffee next to her.

“That craft shop you're always on about,” he says, perching on the edge of her desk and looking down at her.

“Maybe,” she sniffs and lifts the coffee, takes a sip and beams. “Perfect, my darling, thank you.”

“You gonna buy anything or just keep looking at it?”

Garcia glances to the side. “I may or may not have spent three hundred dollars this week.”

Morgan whistles low. “You got a problem, babygirl.” He sips his own drink and arches a brow at her.

“Everything she makes is so amazing, though,” Garcia sighs.

Morgan points his drink at her. “You should write her a note, tell her about it.”

Garcia wrinkles up her nose. “Yeah, because that wouldn't be weird.” She leans back and crosses her arms. “Why are you here?”

Morgan spreads his arms. “Can't I stop by just to see my best girl?”

Garcia just _looks_ at him.

He laughs. “Fine, fine, I need a favor.”

-

“Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh.”

Timothy McGee takes one step into the lab, hears Abby repeating the phrase over and over, and promptly spins on his heel to walk right out again.

“Timmy, you get right back here and help me process this.”

He freezes, hangs his head and turns back around. “Process?”

Abby turns and gets right up in his face. “Someone just bought three hundred dollars worth of my jewelry from my etsy shop. Three. Hundred. Dollars.” She grabs a handful of his shirt with each hand and shakes him lightly. “Three. Hundred.”

“Uhm,” McGee says, “isn't that good?”

“I don't know. It could be a fluke. Or someone hit the buttons too many times – you know how often that happens, and – ”

She's interrupted by a ping from her computer and lets go of McGee so suddenly than he wobbles backward, and rushes over as he blinks after her and turns around again to come face to face with Gibbs.

“Hey boss,” he starts, but pauses as a high-pitched squeal erupts from behind him.

Gibbs sweeps past him and sets down a giant Caf-Pow! next to her and she turns to him wide eyed. “She says she loves my stuff so much and she's so – ” Abby grabs the drink and sips at it as she sees the expression on her boss' face. “Right, the cuts. They're a match to seven other unsolved cases. All Marines. All on Valentine's Day.”

-

“SUVs in 30,” Agent Hotchner is saying as Garcia walks in, “We're headed to DC. Garcia, you too. I want you to coordinate with their forensics expert.”

“Ooh a road trip,” Garcia says, “I have just the playlist for that.”

“I'm riding with Rossi,” Reid says immediately.

She points her feathered pen at him sternly, as Morgan chuckles and heads out to pack his bag.

-

“Hi, I'm Abby. I don't like people in my space.”

“Penelope. Same.”

The women eye each other for a long minute, and then Abby's gaze homes in on the earrings that Garcia is wearing.

“Wait, are those...?” She turns and rummages and pulls out a single earring which matches the set. “Oh my gosh, you're wearing my earrings.”

Garcia's eyes go wide. “Your earrings – oh my god. YOU'RE THAT ABBY.”

“P. Garcia. My biggest fan!”

“Okay that spiderweb necklace was absolutely amazing,” Garcia sits down at the table and Abby sits right across from her, waving her hand dismissively.

“Oh man, this is so awesome. I wanted to, like, include a special gift with that last purchase, but I don't have anything extra." Abby leans in excitedly. "Let me buy you coffee or something?” 

“Now that we got that settled, how about focusing on my marines?”

“Oh!” Abby jumps up and rushes over to her computer. “Yeah, hey come on over here, Penelope and I'll show you what I got.”

Gibb and Hotchner exchange glances and head back upstairs. They send Reid and McGee off to the local police department to get their information, while Morgan and Tony track down the military files of all the dead and compare them. Then the two men head out to visit the surviving family members, starting with the most recent one.

-

Rossi and Ducky end up procuring dinner for everyone that evening, after a prolonged discussion together about psychology and the like, and then they split back off with their partners to get back to work.

“I can't believe you spent three hundred dollars,” Abby whispers across the table at Garcia.

Penelope flushes. “It's all just so creative and amazing.”

Abby beams brightly, and rushes over, throws her arms around Garcia, who freezes up, and then awkwardly pats Abby on the back. The dark-haired woman is a half foot taller than her with her (very-cool) heels on, and there's a weird moment where Abby pulls away and looks down at her, and Garcia's looking up, but it's broken by a splat sound from the computer, and Abby rushes over to check it out.

Penelope sits down heavily, then shakes it off and gets back to work.

-

It takes them three days to find the killer, Penelope muttering under her breath about DADT obstructing justice after they figure out why the marines have been targeted.

Once it's all wrapped up, Abby helps Garcia pack her things, and makes a sad face once she's all ready to go. “I'm gonna miss you, this was fun. Well, I mean, as much as dealing with icky crimes can be fun.”

“Yeah,” Garcia says with a shy smile, “Me too.”

Abby throws her arms around the blonde and this time, Penelope's arms come up and wrap around Abby and hold tightly.

Morgan pokes his head in the door, and Garcia shooes him off, and curls her arms around Abby again. He grins and slips away, and the women hug for a few moments longer before it gets to be too long.

“You should come up next weekend,” Abby says, “I still owe you that coffee. And it's only an hour and a half drive. Not that I checked. Or anything.”

“Meet me halfway,” Garcia offers, “And I'll buy muffins to go with.”

“It's a date,” Abby says, and Garcia is humming under her breath as she climbs into the backseat and meets Morgan's eyes in the mirror.

“You get your girl?”

“Yeah,” she grins, “yeah I did.”

 


End file.
